VFK Bridge Quest
Description Bridges are not only modern wonders of engineering, but they encourage commerce and communication between two places. Some bridges have captured our imagination in such a way that they have become inextricably embedded in our culture and history. These iconic bridges are architectural accomplishments that have been symbols and landmarks for their communities and countries. On today's quest, we are going to take a look at some of the interesting and beautiful types of bridges! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Garden Bridge! Prizes Questions 1. Suspension bridges have the longest spans of all of the different types of bridges. Their length is measured according to the length of their main span. One of the most famous suspension bridges which held the title of the world's longest from 1937 until 1964 is located in San Francisco. Construction of the bridge began in 1933 and was completed in 1937 joining the San Francisco Peninsula with Marin County. What is the name of this bridge? * CatClaw Bridge * The Golden Gate Bridge * Mackinac Bridge * Harbor Connection 2. Until the year 1957, the Golden Gate Bridge was the longest suspension bridge worldwide until it was surpassed by the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge in New York, and then exceeded by the Humber Bridge in the U.K.. Currently, the longest suspension bridge in the world is the Akashi Kaikyo Bridge in Japan. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age and say: "Suspense!" 3. One type of bridge that finds its origins in the old time log bridge is called a common beam bridge. A beam bridge is thought to be the simplest of all bridge types, and consists of a slab placed over at least two abutments. Abutments are essentially upright pillar type supports holding up the bridge. By adding in more abutments, the length of a bridge can continue for miles. These really long bridges usually run across deltas and tend to have a small suspension bridge in the middle. What is the usual purpose of the suspension portion of the beam bridge? * It provides and element of beauty rather than functionality * It provides vertical flex to the bridge * It enables ships to pass under them * None of the above 4. One interesting beam bridge is located in Florida. This bridge is closed for around 2-1/2 hours in April for an event called a "fun run". The run known as the Seven Mile Bridge Run, usually consists of 1,500 runners and is run on the bridge. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall in Western Age and say: "Beam me up." 5. Another interesting type of bridge is the drawbridge. This type of bridge can be raised and lowered to allow passage of ships through its span, or even to prevent crossing such as the ancient draw bridges defending a castle. It is a moveable bridge which uses a counterweight that balances the span throughout the entire upward swing of the moveable piece providing a clear path for boats. What is another name for this type of bridge? * Bascule Bridge * King's Bridge * Century Bridge * Traffic Bridge 6. This type of bridge is referred to as a Bascule which is French for "seesaw and balance", Bascule bridges are the most common form of movable bridge. They may be single or double leaf and are simple to operate. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say: "You always need a draw bridge over a moat!" 7. Bridges with two layers are called Double-decked or double-decker bridges. These types of bridges have both an upper deck and a lower deck. Some accommodate not only modern cars and trucks, but other types of traffic as well. What is not considered traffic for a level of a double decker bridge? * Pedestrian traffic * Subway traffic * Bicycle traffic * Boat traffic 8. Famous double-decker bridges are the San Francisco - Oakland Bay Bridge, which has two road levels. Some double-decker bridges only use one level for street traffic; for example the Washington Avenue Bridge in Minneapolis. This bridge uses its lower level for cars and allows only foot and bicycle traffic on its upper level. In Toronto, Canada, the Prince Edward Viaduct provides not only five lanes for automobile traffic, with bicycle lanes, and sidewalks on its upper deck; but boasts tracks for a subway on its lower deck. Go to the Space Pirate Ship Battle Outer Lobby and say: "Double Decker!" 9. Another old and beautiful style of bridge is an Arch bridge. This kind of bridge has abutments at each end and places the weight of the bridge into the abutments at either side. These bridges are some of the most ancient kinds of bridges. Some of the earliest known arch bridges were built by the Greeks. What material was most commonly used to construct an arch bridge? * Wood * Stone * Steel * Brick 10. This type of bridge was often used for railroad bridges. The Solkan Bridge in Slovenia, completed in 1905, is the second largest stone bridge worldwide and the longest railroad stone bridge. Its arch, made from over 5,000 tons of stone blocks in just 18 days was exceeded in size only by the Friedensbrücke which is also the largest railroad stone arch. Instead of stone, the Friedensbrücke was built from a mixture of crushed stone and cement mortar. Go to the corner of Balta Street in Victorian Age and say: "Arches, arches!" Answers 1. The Golden Gate Bridge 2. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age and say: "Suspense!" 3. It enables ships to pass under them 4. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall in Western Age and say: "Beam me up." 5. Bascule Bridge 6. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say: "You always need a draw bridge over a moat!" 7. Boat traffic 8. Go to the Space Pirates Game Lobby and say: "Double Decker!" 9. Stone 10. Go to the Corner of Balta Street in Victorian Age and say: "Arches, arches!" Category:Quests